A pesar de todo, te queremos
by Woozii
Summary: Oikawa, ni en un millón de años, habría esperado algo como eso.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HQ! son de Furudate-sensei.

Este día es muy especial (para mí lo es, que yo amo a este niño) y no podía fallarle. Pues nada, que me emociono. Seguramente esto esta escrito raro, pero por él lo subo igual.

* * *

 **—A pesar de todo, te queremos—**

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

Oikawa a veces, más de las que le gustaría pensar, creía que las personas no le comprendían. Normalmente utilizaba la misma expresión todos los días; una risueña y de confianza, alguien que a nada le teme. Era alto, salía del prototipo japonés, así que no tenía que preocuparse que las personas estuvieran muy pendientes de su cara y las únicas que lo hacían eran las chicas que se dejaban influenciar por su buena apariencia. Engañar a otros respecto a cómo se sentía era algo sencillo. No tenía que esforzarse mucho. En esas ocasiones en que pensaba que nadie le comprendía era normalmente cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación, tirado en el futon y levantando el balón para sí mismo. Observaba el techo, con las estrellas fosforescentes pegadas en él y se encogía en su lugar pensando que era mejor de ese modo. Se sentía mejor cuando las personas no supieran sobre él porque, si ese fuera el caso, ¿perdería lo que tenía hoy en día? Si los demás se enteraran que realmente era más inseguro de lo que se veía y que algunas cosas lo dañaban más de lo que otros podrían esperar, ¿perdería el respeto de los demás? Era capitán del equipo y había tenido que labrar mucho para conseguir ese puesto.

Había ocasiones en las que Oikawa, cuando escuchaba a sus amigos, tenía que morderse la lengua para no bajar la mirada porque las palabras _de broma_ que se podían decir y los comentarios hacia él de vez en cuando le dolían. Le lastimaban pero no dejaba que se notaran en su cara. Por eso mismo iba todos los días con el mismo fin; sonreía y fingía que las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor le daban igual. Iwa-chan podía decir que era muy inmaduro, Matsukawa que quizá si se comportara más serio los miembros del equipo lo respetarían más y Hanamaki, sin pelos en la lengua, que muchas veces era un idiota.

Cuando esos comentarios eran escuchados Oikawa sólo se reía pero después, en la noche, se quedaba más tiempo del necesario pensando respecto a ello y al día siguiente se encontraría trabajando muy duro, hasta agotarse, en sus servicios de vóley.

Por eso mismo, en el fondo, no esperaba mucho del veinte de julio, más que lo usual (saludos de sus familiares e Iwa-chan, además de algunas chicas que sí sabían qué tenía esa fecha de especial). Más allá de todas esas preguntas que se hacía respecto a que seguramente de importante no tenía mucho, no esperaba que cuando ingresara al gimnasio de Aobajōsai lo primero que le golpeara en el rostro fueran unas serpentinas junto con la fuerte exclamación de: "¡SORPRESA!". No esperaba que los chicos del equipo (e incluso el entrenador) le hubieran organizado una fiesta de verdad en su último año. Hajime fue el primero en lanzarse sobre él, a pesar de que lo había saludado a los doce de la noche a través de la ventana de su habitación como era lo usual, le desordenó el cabello y pasó un brazo por sus hombros con rudeza haciendo que tuviera que agacharse un poco. Los chicos de tercero se lanzaron encima mientras le felicitaban por cumplir los dieciocho.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Oikawa! —sonrió Issei de esa manera tan rara suya mientras le pegaba un codazo en las costillas que le hizo perder el aire entre las sonrisas de sorpresa que estaba dando.

Watari sostenía un pastel mientras que Yahaba y Kindaichi ayudaban con una pancarta (muy fea, la verdad, pero a la vez muy linda) que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" en unas letras desastre a las cuales se le había corrido la pintura. Aunque Oikawa se quedó más tiempo de lo esperado viéndola mientras intentaba mantener la compostura y no se dejaba vencer por sus emociones, al tiempo que su corazón se hinchaba por culpa de la ternura de tal magna sorpresa que realmente en mil millones de años esperó que tuviera, porque debajo de las letras grandes había en unas más pequeñas que dictaban: "A pesar de todo, te queremos". Esas palabras que significaban mucho para él y que le humedecían los ojos sin poder evitarlo mientras bajaba la mirada para mantener la calma y se mordía el labio inferior. Comenzó a reír como un idiota mientras musitaba en un susurro:

—Gracias, gracias. De verdad —y realmente es que esas palabras eran sinceras. Eran tan sinceras que sentía ganas de aplastar a todos en un abrazo, igual que ellos lo hacían con él en ese momento.

—Nuestro tonto capitán ha cumplido sus dieciocho años —bromeó Hanamaki con una sonrisa, a un costado suyo.

Tooru se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a sonreír.

Fue rápido el momento en que comenzaron a prender las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños (el cual era enorme), mientras que los chicos se quejaban de que Matsukawa se diera prisa porque se estaban derritiendo las velas. Iwa-chan se acercó a él mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, al tiempo que Oikawa seguía en su estado de _shock_ por lo que estaba viviendo, que se sentía como un sueño. Miró a su amigo mientras intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero claramente no le estaba funcionando porque Hajime podía ver a través de él de una manera increíble, consciente que dieciocho años juntos no contaban con el peso de una pluma.

—¿Sorprendido? —inquirió con su sonrisa amable que pocas veces le ofrecía.

—Mucho, no me… —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que observando la surreal escena frente suyo no podía hacer nada más que emocionarse—No me lo esperaba. ¿Lo organizaste tú?

—Sí, en parte —Iwa-chan se encogió de hombros mientras respondía con sinceridad, pero luego lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Aunque todos se emocionaron por participar. Los chicos se encargaron de casi todo. Yo lo único que tuve que hacer, en mayoría, fue que no te dieras cuenta que todos planeaban esto.

Oikawa cayó en cuenta de por qué Hajime le había estado diciendo que él, como vice capitán, se encargaría de conversar con el entrenador por las tardes para que él se fuera temprano. O por qué cada vez que tenían que ir a cambiarse Iwa-chan le pedía, casualmente, que lo acompañara a X parte cuando realmente él nunca pedía nada como eso.

Se sintió como un idiota.

Un idiota muy feliz.

—¡Ya! Estamos listos —musitó su líbero mientras hacía equilibrio entre sus manos para que el pastel no se desplomara contra el suelo. Las velas brillaban a su alrededor y le hizo gracia darse cuenta que había decoraciones de estrellas y planetas, además de la cara de un alien, como si en vez de cumplir dieciocho años tuviera ocho. Le dio nostalgia—¡Eh! ¡Suelta, demonios, después puedes comer! —Watari se quejó cuando Mad-Dog intentó sacar una de las estrellas de dulce. Éste gruñó en respuesta pero se quedó tranquilo cuando Hajime le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir _"Comportate"._

El equipo completo de Aobajōsai comenzó a entonar de manera muy desafinada el _feliz cumpleaños._ Mientras todavía los demás chicos sostenían la pancarta frente a él. Oikawa miró las velas, a sus compañeros, a su mejor amigo y las palabras escritas ahí atrás. Se dio cuenta que de pronto se hallaba muy feliz, estaba demasiado halagado. Era la primera vez que en su vida le hacían una sorpresa como esa y le pareció extrañamente muy nostálgico que fuera en tercero. Comenzó a pensar que para esas fechas el próximo año se encontraría en la universidad con personas completamente diferentes. Sería todo nuevo ahí y ni si quiera tenía una idea clara de qué estaría pasando para ese entonces.

Sonrió mientras los demás cantaban. Sintió el apretón en sus hombros por parte de Iwa-chan y se sintió cálido siendo el centro de esa reunión, también un poco avergonzado de que lo vieran en ese estado tan vulnerable. No sabía qué cara estaba poniendo pero súbitamente eso no podía importarle menos.

Leyó otra vez el "A pesar de todo, te queremos", y cuando terminaron de cantar él apagó las velas sintiendo las mejillas húmedas.

Se carcajeó con los demás de su propia estupidez.


End file.
